Phantom Pieces
by Shou-Hato
Summary: A Collection of all my Drabbles and a few oneshots.
1. Phantom is hot

Came to mind one day while watching Reign Storm again.

Very short yes, but there was nothing more to add.

Running crowd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As a crowd ran way in terror from the evilest and hottest ghost on the planet, everybody who ever liked him changed their minds about him. Except one girl….

Paulina :(Running) He's so hot!


	2. Yikes

If you're wondering what appens here(And I'm sure you did),Vlad overshadows Timmy and since his powers are devloped enough,he is able to use Timmy's voice. Danny and Sam meanwhile talk. This is more of a Danny Phantom/Fairly odd parents cossover,but whatever.

---

"Yikes."

"Creepy seeing Vlad Masters using Timmy's voice?"

"No. I can't believe that Timmy is shouting at his godparents."

"He's not. Its Vlad Masters overshadowing him."

"Yikes."

"Creepy hearing Timmy actually shout at his godparents?"

"No. Its Creepy hearing Vlad Masters using Timmy's voice."


	3. Evil Sanity

More or less inspired by "The Path to Evil". Read chapter 5 and 9 to understand. Most of the oneshots are humour,but this one is angst...Darn,Phantom is just SO fun to write about!

-------

"_Well, Well, Well,_ Look who's the new freak in town." Phantom turned his neck and head,the turn making a small crack sound as response to the voice of his Former friend,who was now a mere shadow of the girl he knew.

(A/N: If you're wondering how,then remember how Phantom turned his head at Jazz in the scene when he strapped The Fentons,Sam,Tucker and Lancer to the Boiler.)

_Sam Manson._

":Long time no see,Samantha." He whishpered cruelly,smirking evily as Sam's face was struck in horror. Then Five more ghosts flew up to him. Jackson,Madeline,Jasmine,Tuckdard,Lancer...all there. This just made it more fun.

"Who are you?" Maddie and Jack demanded to know. Phantom's body was still facing the opposite direction of his head,his neck hurting slightly since he only got the new power recently,so he turned his body to face his former loved ones so they can see his emblem.

"Why you don't recognize me? Oh that is so mean,you hurt my feelings." Phantom mocked a childish voice as he turned his body and sending his former loved ones a mock hurt look.

"You! I told you we never want to see you again." Jazz snapped as she noticed his emblem,everyone sending him disgusted looks that didn't affect Phantom one bit. No more humanity or emotions,not even feelings to hurt...

"Dude,what's with you? Went to a bad beauty store?" Tucker teased,looking over his former friend's face,catching the flaming hair and blue skin,but then feeling a sting of horror and fear as he looked at the Bloody red eyes,still some skin cracks near the ends of his eyes.

"Oh,so you noticed the new look? Like it?" Phantom rubbed some imaginary dust of his fingers, a teasing smile on his face before clutching the gloved had into a fist. " I was kinda hoping for a second opinion about it." He imatated Danny's voice,the ghosts trying to hide their horror on how similiar the imatated voice was to Danny's.

"We told you,we never want to see you again!" Jazz repeated.

"So why don't you just leave before you get hurt again." Maddie added.

"And don't come back again!!!" Sam finished in a very nasty voice,but Phantom was immune to it all.

"Or else what,Samantha? And don't worry,I won't be here long...and neither will you enjoy the next few minutes..." Phantom's voice was enough to settle fear in Pariah Dark.

"They will be the last few minutes of your existence." He finished,an twisted smile on hsi face,one even Plasmius would envy. Before Anyone could react,Phantom strapped them Jack,Maddie,Tuck,Lancer and Sam but Jazz Managed to sneak away to behind him. As she sneaked closer to him,she tried to punch his back,but Phantom created a hole in his chest just when Jazz almost punched him,her hand simply slipping through the hole.

"Nice try Jazz." Phantom grapped her fist from behind,then grabbed her with both arms and threw her near the place where they were all trapped,strapping her together with the rest of his former loved ones. They all looked at him with a expression mixed with Fear,disgust,horror and sorrow. Phantom laughed one of the most evilest maniacal laughters anyone in the ghost zone ever heard. Compared to him,Pariah Dark was teh Box ghost. Compared to him, Pariah dark was as evil as the Diary King's cheese-loving spirit.

"What to do want? Revenge?" Sam demanded to know as an attempt to distract him.

"_Revenge_?" Phantom mocked in response. "No,dear Sammy. Revenge is something given by emotions,_Pathetic_ human emotions. I don't want to destroy you for revenge,no: I will because I can,and I got rid of my_ useless_ humanity and cannot feel the pathetic guilt for it."

"You know..." Phantom continued more quietly as he leaned in over to his former loved ones and Lancer. " I never realized how _enjoyable_ it all is...how I love _spilling blood,destroying lives,murdering,_...how I love seeing people _scream,shock on their faces_, _screams and panic,and their fear is like food to me_,so no doubt,your's is just a snack befre I go _feast_ with the world. I am the most powerful ghost on the Planet,Pariah dark is the_ Box ghost_ compared to me,and by no doubt,I am the _**evilest**_ ghost on the planet."

He concentrated a powerful ghost ray with his hands,his fisrt target being Sam. The dead spirits watched with horror as member by Member was destroyed,. Destroyed with a vicious,murderous,cold-blooded act by Phantom,once known as Maddie and Jack's son.

----

Heh heh...You all hate me for this,no?

I just returned from four days of doing one thing...Reading Harr Potter and the deathly hallows!


	4. Very Manly

A drabble that won't leave me alone. This is VERY VERY SHORT, but I din't know where to pots it so I decided to make an extremely short drabble.

"Oh, and Vlad?"

"What?"

"The _pink_ rays, the ponytail and long hair…. are very _manly_."


	5. King of Sex

­­­­I've had a lot of fun time writing this one. I'm the one who invented the name "King of All Sex". That's my new nickname for Phantom. You're free to use it!

-

"Now that I'm out of the goddamned thermos," Phantom smirked straight into Danny's face, "It's time for-"

Before he could finish his villainous statement, however, a girl with light brown hair and turquoise eyes glomped him and let out a fangirlish squeal.

"OMG!Phantom! Tell me how you destroyed the Fenton Portal! Tell me how you kicked Johnny 13's ass! Tell me how you gained those muscles! Tell me how you changed your clothing! Tell me where you got that cape! Tell me how you learned the ghostly wail! Tell my how you kicked Ember's Ursula Wannabe ass! Tell me how you destroyed The Box Ghost! Tell me why you decided not to copyright the "Cape and red eyes" thing! Tell me why you kept Vlad's aweomse fashion sense! Tell men how you will destroy me! Tell me your life story!Tell me anything, as long as you talk! I love your Evil Voice of All Sexy doom, All hail you, The King of all Sex!"

Phantom looked helplessly at Danny, the latter just smiling. "It's a PHAN-girl, Evil me, which means there is no escape. But…why IN THE NAME OF FUDJE BUCKETS ARE YOU CALLED THE KING OF SEX????!!!"

The girl smiled. "Like Father, like Son.(1)" And went Back to harassing Phantom.

"Do this hissy thing you o with your tongue! Do your awesome evil laugh! Just let me hear your sexy voice of all sexy doom, your majesty king of all sex!"

-

(1) HINT: "In the name of fudge buckets" is Vlad's line, so who is Danny's dad here? Use your imagination for why. I just wanted Danny to resemble Vlad here.


	6. Those Who Die Will Never Come Back

This takes Place during the TUE timeline, after the deaths. Vlad's P.O.V.

* * *

Those who died will never come back.

That's what Vlad Masters always knew.

But he never knew what it's like to actually lose somebody. How It's like for those who don't accept that people important to them are gone and their spirit is relaxed in the underworld, and will never come back. He had to accept that maybe she is one of the people who were sent to the ghost zone after they died, yet he knew that a soul as kind as Maddie's would be taken to the Underworld where her spirit will rest at peace.

But She died and he'll never see her again, until he would die himself.

He wasn't the only one who mourned the deaths occurred, But that didn't relax him. Nothing will change the fact that she will never physically some back. Nothing will change the fact that he will never see her again, and not even speak to her. He wanted her to return…

But those who died will never come back. He knew it, but didn't accept it.

That's why, he needed to make sure that the last remains of his beloved will live. Not only because he desperately wanted her son to join him, but because he loved her son as a son. Because he will make sure that the last remains of his beloved will be his.

He was both sad and exited at seeing the boy at his door.

He vowed that he won't let anything take Maddie's last remains away from him. He won't fail Maddie and he will make sure Daniel will continue to have a good life. How he wanted her to live so she can see him, making sure her son will live a happy life…

But those who died will never come back. He still couldn't accept that, as much as he wanted to.

She was gone. But he won't fail her- or her son.


	7. Boredom I

Clockwork Was Bored.

Now, as much as it seems impossible, Clockwork was bored. There was no timeline that was needed to fix and no lives to interfere in, and no lives to stalk. When Clockwork was bored, usually he entertained himself via his Stalker Mirror. But It didn't really help because he already knew everything before he saw it. He just wanted to see it happen.

You'd think that being the master of time he would never be bored. You were wrong.

Clockwork was very bored. So He decided to do something random, OOC and unexplainable. Not that it satisfied his boredom:

Evil Prince Danny Masters came into his Royal room only to be greeted…

By a Huge Box on his floor.

He Started Fuming. Then he realized he got a present.

"What The Fuck! Father is spoiling me! It's not my birthday! Oh well…Maybe It's a Stalker Glass I could use to stalk my Love Interest!"

And that's what he found. A Huge Mirror used to Stalk People.

For Days, Prince Danny hadn't come out to help his Devious, Sexy, Evil father take over the world because he was too busy stalking people via his Stalker Glass.


	8. The Two Word Poem of Insanity

I Got the idea from one of the Ed Edd n' Eddy episodes.

* * *

The Annoying Girl Followed Phantom everywhere he went. So Much he couldn't focus on ending his younger self's existence. 

Danny stopped by with a genius plan to distract the fan girl enough time to make sure He Will recapture Phantom.

Danny walked over to Phantom that day( who was busy sitting near a rock whiule the fangirlsa was ranting about his Sexiness) And gave him a sheet of paper.

"Give this to he and tell her you wrote her a poem." Danny whispered into his sexy older self's ear.

"What! But I don't write poem-"

"Just do it! Then We'll get out of here."

"-Sigh- Fine…"

Phantom, Reluctantly walked over to the girl.

"I wrote you a poem." Hr muttered as he handed over her a sheet of paper.

"A Poem! That is so sweet!" The romantic girl smiled as she read the words out loud:

"Get Lost" 

"Aw that is so sweet!!" She smiled to herself as she finished, before realization struck her. "_HEY!" _But her idol was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile…

"So what did you write her, younger self?"

"I told her to get lost."

"WTF???"

"That was the poem: Get Lost."


	9. Hope Dies Last

Valerie watched.

The Girl kissed him, and he put the ring on her finger.

"I couldn't have done this without you." She faintly heard him tell her.

The Girl's eyes filled with tears, which was unusual for her.

Valerie's own eyes filled with tears as she continued Watching, hiding behind the tree.

He stood up. The Boy she valued and loved most transformed into the one she one she wanted to destroy and protect him from.

It was like a painful stab in the heart.

"Want to go on a ride? See where the future take us?"

"Sure, why not."

All Valerie could do is watch as they flew off to the sunset.

She wasn't ready to face him…not yet. Not until she would figure out her feelings, and would be ready to accept that he loves someone else…

She should be happy for him, and part of her really was. Happy that he found someone…yet she couldn't help but wonder, why Danny and Sam could be together…

When she and Danny couldn't.

But Maybe, there was still hope that Someday, they'll be together.

If Danny and Sam turned out all right, and if teen love doesn't last, there is always a chance, right?

But is it fate? Is it history that the two are together?

Does this mean that she couldn't ever get her beloved back?

She made a mental note to think on that once she figures out her true feelings.

Maybe, maybe there was still hope for both of them.

Because Hope Dies Last, and her Love still didn't.


End file.
